


Things Sirius Knows And Things He Doesn't

by pietromavximoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of little Sirius/Remus things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sirius Knows And Things He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter post, so let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for me to write!

He could still remember the first time he saw him. He could still remember the first thing he thought. All those years ago, on the train to Hogwarts, a boy with shabby clothes and a small voice had sat across from him in the compartment, and Sirius had thought, _he has bright eyes_ , even though he hadn’t seen them yet (he didn’t know, but the boy had looked up when he was sure the other wasn’t looking, and had thought the same thing)

In their second year, he had watched as Remus had tried in vain to cast a spell that would heal the scars that decorated his skin, and, when he thought he wasn’t looking, Sirius turned the page of the spell book to the one that might help (he didn’t know, but Remus had smiled to himself later that night because Sirius was horrible at being subtle)

In their fifth year, Sirius had teased Remus for dedicating every spare minute he had to studying, lazily watching through heavy eyes as Remus rolled his, throwing a balled up piece of paper towards him (he didn’t know, but Remus was the one who had thrown the blanket across him after he drifted to sleep on the armchair next to the fire)

In their sixth year, Sirius’ heart had hammered painfully against his ribs as he had grabbed Remus’ shaking hands with his own, right before he pulled him close and muttered that Lily had told him no-one was using the classroom they were in for another thirty minutes (he didn’t know, but Remus had already checked the timetable before breakfast that morning)

In their seventh year, Sirius had looked at Remus on their last day, and in between his breathless laughs, recognized those stars in his eyes that no darkness could dull, and had thought that even though he didn’t know what was ahead of them, they had their whole lives (he didn’t know, but Remus’ grin was only for Sirius, because in that moment, they were being given a chance to do everything they ever wanted, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from gripping Sirius’ robes and crashing their lips together while their peers erupted with cheers)

Four years later, Sirius was staring through cold black bars, the dark sky not quite hiding the silver dots his exhausted eyes were fixed on, and wondering how much Remus hated him, and hoped he wasn’t hating himself (he didn’t know, but the only time Remus didn’t hate himself was when he was with Sirius)

Seven years later, Sirius had seen him again, finally, and he remembered thinking, he has bright eyes, right before he hugged him, strong arms holding pounding hearts close (he didn’t know, but Remus was trying not to sob into his shoulder, trying not to run a hand through the hair he loved so much, trying not to want to kiss him, because everything had changed, so they must have too)

The next year, Sirius had watched Remus with cautious eyes as they made their way around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, as though he expected Remus to suddenly lose that ability that made him see everyone in a good light, especially him (he didn’t know, but Remus’ eyes always brightened when they saw Sirius, even when he was doing stupid things like pretending he wasn’t looking at him)

The year after that, Sirius had felt that numbness through his body, and he had thought with a wry smile, that it was ironic that he was feeling death even though he couldn’t feel a thing (he didn’t know, but Remus had heard it happen, had felt it happen, and was silently praying _please, please don’t let it be him, please don’t let him be dead, please don’t leave me_ )

And right before he fell through that archway, Sirius’ gaze had found Remus, and he thought he might have felt his heart break one last time, because there was finally something that was able to dull those stars in his eyes (he didn’t know, but it was only when Remus died and was finally able to see him again that those stars began to brighten, like they were meeting for the first time all over)


End file.
